Bryer
Bryer is the outcome of an ethically wrong experiment which turned into something far superior than ever imagined. He's the first person that could be considered as "stable clone" of another human being. __TOC__ Appearance Visual Trademarks *bright blue eyes with green enclosures *natural blond hair *slightly darker skin tone *stocky/athletic body type *prosthetics (right arm and leg) *subdermal cyborg parts (right side of his face) *heavy scars on the whole right side of his body Backstory ~follows~ Nowadays he works as a hunter under Talyn's order. He's still a rookie and needs a lot of experience in his new job but this doesn't hold him back from doing his best. Personality ~follows~ Occupation Curriculum Vitae *26 (0) - current: Hunter *24 (0) - 26 (2): Intensive Training in the OCP *0 - 24 (0): amnesia (real reason: no backstory thanks to him being a clone) Family and Friends Parents Bryer always lived with the knowledge that he had amnesia and simply couldn't remember if he had family or any relatives. He didn't know that he was cloned so finding out about his true origin was quite a shock for him. He does not consider his genetic parents to be his real parents. Bryer is practically parent-less and also doesn't have any experience how being with parents or growing up feels like. His brain copies the experiences Saz had but to him it feels more like a very distant memory. Siblings This is handled just like the parent situation. The only difference is, that Saz never had siblings so Bryer is also unable to have any experiences like that. Friends In his two years of constant training he always had people around him. He never really developed any close friendships except of one, Hawk. He became something like his mentor and best friend while he was at the OCP. After his departure he found somebody else who he now considers to be a friend and close to him in many ways. Talyn became one of the most important persons in his life and Bryer does everything he can to keep it that way. Combat and Abilities Weapons His prosthetics Martial Arts, etc SMC combat style'' (similar to Combat Sambo)'' Abilities Prosthetics and Codec: Bryer's prosthetics are not static. They can change by a specific codec that is programmed into his system. The codec is only known to Talyn though. When used the metal parts change which affects his way of combat. *battle mode: strong, versatile, his standard mode *defence mode: heavy armour, can take a lot of hits, slow *speed mode: very fast and dexterous type, poor defence *regeneration: can close open, bleeding wounds and slightly repair his prosthetics Trivia Miscellaneous Cyborg Comparison On the right we have Bryer. While being called human he is technically a cyborg. In the Phrexian universe a cyborg is not defined by how much mechanic parts the body has. It is defined if the brain is connected with a computer system or not. He and the people around him are not aware of the fact that he has such a system so he is still called “human” or “mechanically altered human” for his metal prosthetics (right arm, parts of his shoulder and back, right side of the hip and right leg). Rais on the other hand is the perfect example of a cyborg. In his case he is even close to be considered an android. While cyborgs maintain at least a small degree of their biological self an android is completely driven by a computer system with no useful biological parts. Rais was born human and step by step changed into what he is now. Nearly 85-90% of his body is made of metal and other non organic material. There are no other cyborgs in existence so both, Bryer and Rais, are unique in this universe. Officially, thanks to Bryer’s unawareness, Rais is considered the only cyborg that ever freely roamed the Phrexian system. Other Data *'Smoker/Drinker:' no *'Addictions/Medication:' regular scar treatment *'Allergies/Illnesses:' allergic to walnuts *'Languages spoken:' English, Pakistani (Sindhi) *'Native language:' English *'Meaning/Origin of the name:' none *'Religion:' none *'Traumas: ' his awareness of being a clone still tortures him Funfacts *loves water (even if it's hard for him to swim) *tends to often shift his weight from one leg to the other Quotes *''"Nobody touches that lady. Not on my watch, buddy!"'' Themesongs *Out of Control - Hoobastank *Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Voicesample *[http://youtu.be/1CPaPNO1uz4 Snow/Guy Pearce - Lockout (compared to Saz without any accent)] Gallery Bryer.jpg|Bryer - Concept -Sketchcollection- ---- Category:Characters